


WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021. Челлендж (куклокосплей, косплей, крафт, стикеры, фанмиксы, бинго)

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Action figure photography, Bingo, Collage, Cosplay, Crafts, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Fanmix, Gen, Handmaid - Freeform, M/M, Photography, Photoset, Sewing, Stickers, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 4





	WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021. Челлендж (куклокосплей, косплей, крафт, стикеры, фанмиксы, бинго)

  
**Название:** Бессюжетный фотосет  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** куклокосплей, крафт, фотосет  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас (Хего Дамаск), Дарт Сидиус (Шив Палпатин)  
**Категория:** джен  
**Количество:** две головы, куча одежды, 10 фото  
**Формат:** 1/6  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Исходники:** пластилин, пластик, краска, шерсть овцы, ткань, два тела Синья  
**Примечание:** все персонажи являются совершеннолетними  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Бессюжетный фотосет"

  
  
Читать дальше [](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBab.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBa8.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBa9.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBaa.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBa7.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aB9U.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aB9V.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aB9W.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aB9X.jpg)

Фото и описание процесса Голова начинается с шеи. Тело Синьи было выбрано, во-первых, из-за его тонкозвонкости, во-вторых, из-за хорошей подвижности. Вопрос разницы роста был решён за счёт того, что от ног сначала отпилили немного, а потом ещё немного. Вопрос цвета муунского тела был решён грунтовкой.  
  
Дальше нужны референсы и пластилин.  
  
Потом можно лепить, лепить и ещё раз лепить  
  
Когда результат будет соответствовать ожиданиям, пихаем головы в силикон, делаем форму для отливки и отливаем твёрдые копии наших голов (при должном умении можно даже нормально отлить голову с первого раза, у меня такие скиллы пока отсутствуют).  
  
Головы грунтуются и красятся.  
  
И ещё раз красятся. Раз на седьмой у меня даже примерно получилось попасть в тон тела.  
  
Далее клеятся волосы.  
  
Та-да!  
  
Пока головы получаются, можно сделать ещё одну, чтобы было.  
  
Теперь можно порадоваться тому, что у муунов нет волос)  
То, как шилась рубашка, я не сфотографировала. Зато есть фото брюк:  
  
Есть стопятьсот выкроек и синий халат. Есть золотая мантия, которую можно носить поверх халата. Дальше я пересмотрела красивый фильм и решила, что Палпатину тоже нужен такой полупрозрачный халат. Долго думала, где взять ткань. Потом вспомнила, что полупрозрачный халат у меня уже есть)  
  
Ботинки я решила сделать на каблуке. Сначала лепится форма, потом отливается заготовка, потом на неё клеится кожа. Профит.  
  
Сапоги для Хего были более стандартными:  
  
  
За образец одежды для Хего был взят концепт-арт с мууном из книги про моду в приквелах:  
  
Делаем выкройку, шьём.  
  
Ещё можно покрасить пластмассовый стол и стулья, обить стулья бархатом, сделать игрушечные вафли.  
  
Можно сделать веточку с листочками и вазу для неё, чтобы они красиво стояли на столе (сама такая конструкция на столе не держится, поэтому ко дну вазы приклеен магнит).  


  
**Название:** Роскомнадзор не узнает  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** стикеры для телеграма  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус), 11-4D  
**Категория:** слэш, джен  
**Количество:** 10 шт.  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Примечание:** [ссылка на стикеры](https://t.me/addstickers/Aurodium)  
**Размещение:** можно брать с момента выкладки  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Роскомнадзор не узнает"

  
Больше стикеров [  
ссылка на стикеры](https://t.me/addstickers/Aurodium)

  
**Название:** Зима на Набу  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** фотосет  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шив Палпатин  
**Категория:** джен  
**Количество:** 10 фотографий  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Примечание:** Юный Палпатин, ожидающий встречи с магистром Дамаском  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Зима на Набу"

  
Читать дальше [](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBg9.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBgb.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBga.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBgh.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBge.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBgg.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBgf.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBgd.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBgc.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBg8.jpg)

  
**Название:** Дерзкий как любовь  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** фотосет  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Количество:** 18 фотографий  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними. Мало кто знает, что происходило на Тайнике в покоях Хего Дамаска  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Дерзкий как любовь"

  
Читать дальше [](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBdv.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBdw.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBdK.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBdL.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBdM.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBdN.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBdP.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBdQ.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBdR.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBei.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBeh.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBeZ.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBf2.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBf6.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBfd.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBfa.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBfb.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBfc.jpg)  


  
**Название:** Приглашение во тьму  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** фотосет  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
**Категория:** джен  
**Количество:** 10 фото  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Примечание:** Один из вечеров в Тайнике.  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Приглашение во тьму"

  
Читать дальше [](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBbS.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBbT.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBbU.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBbV.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBbW.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBbM.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBbN.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBbP.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBbQ.jpg)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBbR.jpg)

  
**Название:** Печать  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** крафт и немного аналитики  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Император Палпатин  
**Категория:** джен  
**Количество:** одно кольцо  
**Размер и вес:** 5,5 см, 1 г  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Источники:** «Книга ситхов», цвет ногтей взят из комикса про Трауна  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Печать"

  
Читать дальше   
В [книге ситхов](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Book_of_Sith), которая является староканоничным внутримировом сборником, собранным Император Палпатином, Палпатин активно оставлял комментарии как к чужим, так и ко своим записям.  
  
Например, заметки Палпатина к запискам Плэгаса:  
  
  
  
  
  
Каждая заметка заканчивалась таким знаком:  
  
  
Поскольку все читатели, оставлявшие заметки на полях, были очень культурные и подписывались (например, Люк писал "Люк"), мы предположили, что этот символ являлся подписью. Можно предположить, что Палпатин умел идеально рисовать этот символ (напоминающий нам дракона, отряхивающегося от воды), но вариант, что этот символ был на печати, показался нам интереснее. Итак, мы решили, что Палпатин подписывался при помощи перстня с печатью.  
  
Фото и описание процесса:  
Так как кольцо должно быть печатью, то изображение на нём будет отзеркалено.  
1) Берём полимерную глину, раскатываем, переносим на неё рисунок:  
  
2) Вырезаем рельеф, полузапекаем, приделываем колечко:  
  
3) Запекаем, грунтуем:  
  
4) Красим золотым акрилом:  
  
5) PROFIT!  
  
  
  


  
**Название:** Брошь  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** крафт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Сидиус  
**Категория:** джен  
**Количество:** 1 брошь, 3 фото  
**Размер:** 3,5х4см  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Примечание:** Брошь сделана по кадрам из м/ф "Войны клонов" и скриншотам из "Мести ситхов".  
Поскольку цвет в м/ф и фильме отличается, было смешано несколько цветов и перламутр, благодаря которым брошь в разном освещении имеет разный цвет.  
**Исходники:** [схема](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBd1.jpg), [скрин из фильма](https://funkyimg.com/view/3aBd2)  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Брошь" 

  
Читать дальше [](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBkJ)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBkK)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBnj.jpg)

  
**Название:** We`re in this together  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** фанмикс  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Количество:** 30  
**Размер и вес:**  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Примечание:** нерусскоязычная подборка песен, ассоциирующихся с разными этапами жизни Плэгаса и Сидиуса.  
**Размещение:** можно брать с момента выкладки  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "We`re in this together"

Список песен 1\. Miss Melody - Harikiri remix  
2\. Animal - Chase Holfelder  
3\. Invincible - Muse  
4\. Masks - Aviators  
5\. White Blank Page - Mumford & Sons (Хего)  
6\. Undisclosed Desires - Muse (Плэгатины)  
7\. Tonight, Tonight, Tonight - Low Roar  
8\. See Who I Am - Within Temptation  
9\. No Light, No Light - Florence + The Machine  
10\. Made Of Stone - Evanescence  
11\. Into the Darkness - The Phantoms  
12\. Immortals - Fall Out Boy  
13\. Haunted - Evanescence  
14\. Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin  
15\. Everybody's Fool - Evanescence  
16\. Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Lorde  
17\. Demons — Imagine Dragons  
18\. Centuries - Fall Out Boy  
19\. Carnivore - Starset (Младопалыч к Хего)  
20\. Out of the Darkness - Matthew And The Atlas  
21\. Gallows - Dustin Kensrue  
22\. Take Me To Church - Hozier  
23\. Power - Bastille  
24\. Dark in My Imagination (Radio Edit) - of Verona  
25\. Throne - Tribute to Bring Me The Horizon - Billboard Masters  
26\. Emperor's New Clothes- Panic! At The Disco  
27\. What You Want - Evanescence  
28\. The Chain - Evanescence  
29\. OneRepublic – Counting Stars  
30\. K/DA – VILLAIN  


  
**Название:** Под полночным солнцем  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** фанмикс  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Количество:** 17  
**Размер и вес:**  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Примечание:** Русскоязычная подборка песен, ассоциирующихся с разными этапами жизни Плэгаса и Сидиуса.  
**Размещение:** можно брать с момента выкладки  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Под полночным солнцем"

Список песен 1\. Агония - Lascala (самое начало романа)  
2\. Одни из нас - Земля легенд (пост-смерть Хего)  
3\. Чародей - Ясвена  
4\. Любовь - Канцлер Ги (Хего и юный Палпатин)  
5\. Я выбираю тебя - Немного Нервно (начало отношений Плэгатинов)  
6\. Тысячи вольт - Елена Войнаровская (Плэгатины середины книги)  
7\. Мы ничего не теряем - Ясвена  
8\. Due Angeli - Канцлер Ги (Плэгатины)  
9\. Стеклянный утес - Земля легенд  
10\. Феникс - Ясвена  
11\. Я не боюсь потерять тебя - Немного Нервно (предфинал книги)  
12\. Убей меня быстро - Lx24 (Финал книги)  
13\. Мой Ангел - Канцлер Ги (смерть Плэгаса)  
14\. Одинокая искра - Трибунал (пост-смерть Плэгаса)  
15\. Одно но - Ясвена  
16\. Даниэла Устинова – Willy William - Ego (Rus cover)  
17\. Даниэла устинова – K/DA–MORE (Russian cover)  


  
**Название:** Порочные берега  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** фанмикс  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Количество:**  
**Размер и вес:**  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Предупреждения:** юмор, стеб, нецензурная лексика в песнях  
**Примечание:** Стебная версия отношений Хего с Палпатином и песни, описывающие их.  
**Размещение:** можно брать с момента выкладки  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Порочные берега"

Список песен 1\. Fashion Diva - Lx24  
2\. Львица - Lx24  
3\. Угонщица - Ирина Аллегрова  
4\. Зараза - Николай Басков  
5\. Текила любовь - Валерий Меладзе  
6\. Stereo Тип- Цаца  
7\. Шальная императрица - Ирина Аллегрова  
8\. Иностранец - Валерий Меладзе  
9\. Сука стерва - Ден Петров  


  
**Название:** Бинго!  
**Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
**Форма:** карточки бинго  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус), Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас), Ларш Хилл, 11-4Д  
**Категория:** джен  
**Количество:** 4 карточки  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** осторожно, нецензурная лексика, авторская пунктуация  
**Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
**Размещение:** можно брать с момента выкладки  
**Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Бинго!"

  
Посмотреть на карточки [](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBtW.png)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBtX.png)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBtY.png)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aBtV.png)  



End file.
